Neighbour Problems
by xxxliterallyfangirlxxx
Summary: "I love you, Austin." "I love you more, Als." / "Get up, stupid, it's your time to make breakfast." "I have a name! It's Dez!" / Marriage isn't easy - and being a good neighbour probably isn't either. AU/ Auslly/ Trez


**AN: Since the Target is the Song not her is going to end any chapter soon (I know, I'm really sad to let it go too ), I thought of making another story. This is AU, and this is a tad OOC. Going to be a multi-chapter but it's like a group of one-shots so each story doesn't relate to the other, but the characters are still the same, and the same plot. (Get what I mean?) I got inspired by one of the TV shows here in Indonesia, and it's really funny – so I thought of making an Austin and Ally one. And this one I did just for fun, so I would really appreciate it if you just read it. I don't really care about follows or reviews or favs in this one, because I'm making this to satisfy myself. Like seriously!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except probably Becca and Robbie.**

* * *

Trish de La Rosa is very annoyed right now.

The 31 year old woman had just got her sleep after a long day of work and she only slept for 3 hours – not enough. She's going to be really grumpy for the morning to her husband – but again, she's _always _grumpy to him.

She kicks his feet just now – when she's angry she always has the urge to make people as miserable as she is. The redhead groaned sleepily, and rubbed his eyes. "Why did you kick me?!" the redhead asked, frowning.

"You fell asleep _before _me, doofus," Trish replies.

"Uh, I have a name," her husband grumbles. "It's Dez, and you're always calling me 'doofus' or 'stupid' but never my name! We've been married for 12 years, Trish!"

* * *

Dez is _also _very annoyed right now.

The 32 year old man was dreaming the best dream he ever experienced (or at least that's what he thought. He could never remember what his dream was about) – something about directing a blockbuster and winning an Oscar. And then his wife HAD to kick him, and wake him up from his dream. That sucks. A lot.

"I was tired of waiting for you – you didn't even cook for me yesterday and I had to eat left-overs. We ran out of them by the way – so you better cook me something for today. I get money from directing and writing a script, and to think for ideas, I have to use my brain, and my brain needs food. You don't expect me to just - I don't know – write stuff on the computer like _you _normally do at _your _work," he retorts back at Trish, who rolls her eyes.

"But at least _I _got something," Trish defends. "Your movies always stink and never make it to the cinema. Nobody knows you. _Accept _it," Trish smiles sarcastically at Dez. "I need you to buy me groceries – we also ran out of ingredients."

"Fine," Dez grumbles. "But don't forget to give me some money – I haven't got my raise from Starr Records yet for this month."

"Whatever," Trish rolls her eyes again before resting her head back to the pillow. "You go and wake up Robbie and Becca – go get them ready. It's your turn."

* * *

Robbie and Becca are already awake. The not-so-identical twins haven't finished their homework for the day – so they wake up early that day. "Becca," Robbie mumbles sleepily and turns towards his already-sleeping-again-little sister. Her red curls are covering her head, so Robbie can't really tell if she's really asleep or not. "Becca – you haven't finished your homework yet!"

"So? I'll just copy yours," Becca mumbles sleepily. Robbie rolls his eyes – it's such a 'Becca' thing to do to copy his work. "I'll pay you 2 dollars later."

"I don't want your 2 dollars. You already owed me like, 15 dollars this week."

"Well then I'll introduce you to Mary Hannah – you know, you like her don't you?"

"How do you I like her? Which I don't…. duh."

"You've got to be kidding me. You're like, so crazy about her. But whatever. Just do your homework. I'll think of something you like later."

"Whatever."

* * *

Ally Dawson is having the time of her life in the brand-new car her and _her _husband had just bought the day before as a present for their 1 day anniversary of marriage. It's a cool sports car – Mini Cooper, just like what she and her husband always dreamed of.

Her husband.

She liked the name – usually she always calls him 'boyfriend' or 'fiance' but now 'husband'. Much better than 'boyfriend' or 'fiance' and she probably can never get tired of saying the word over and over and over again. She and her husband had just got married 2 days ago – and now they're already moving to their _own _house – in a beautiful town called Miami.

"You okay, Ally?" the man next to her nudges her – hands on the steering wheel. Ally turns to stare at the blond, who stares back at her, just as dreamily. "You're kinda daydreaming a little."

"I'm just… you know, thinking about how this is going to be fantastic," she shrugs as she leans her head on his shoulder. "Austin, this is going to be awesome. You and me, living together and going to be together forever – hey, that's kinda a great lyric!" Ally stops, and her songwriting brain is brainstorming again. "_Me and you, together forever and ever."_

"That's a great song," Austin comments, eyes on the steering wheel. "It's even going to be greater when you and I sing it together in the studio." Austin leans closer to her and kisses her forehead affectionately.

"I know," she whispers to him. "I'm the luckiest girl on the planet."

* * *

Austin Moon is _totally _the luckiest guy on the planet.

He's a hit superstar at Starr Records, and he also has the best songwriter in the whole wide world who's now sitting next to him – his wife. Wife wife wife. The title sounds catchy, and he's always going to say the name.

"No, I'm the luckiest guy on the planet, Ally," Austin says. "I mean, I have you as my wife _and _best friend, and _partner _– 3 words I can never get tired of saying. You're like… umm… the butter to my pancake stack – and you know how much I love my pancakes."

"Umm, if anything I should be the syrup, Austin," Ally corrects him. "Hey, I should write that for the song too. _You're the syrup to my pancake stack_. _And you're the pickles for everything._ I can never get tired of eating pickles too – which reminds me, did we buy some already?"

"I think we did," Austin replies thoughtfully. "Yeah, the lyrics sound good. Write that in."

"Already did," Ally drops her songbook. "I can totally imagine this song being on top of the Billboard chart, and on top of every single music chart on the planet."

"Me too… me too."

* * *

"ROBBIE! BECCA! Hurry up! I'm going to be late for work again!" Trish screams angrily, and the twins quickly ran down the stairs in hurry – their bags hanging loosely on their backs. Dez was also running behind them. "Here are your sandwiches. Don't forget to eat it at school… blablabla along with the other 'motherly' stuff you probably already know... and Becca – I better not hear anything from your teacher or from Robbie." Becca grins at Robbie. "And Robbie - take care of Becca for me at school."

"Aye-aye, mom."

"Okay, now… uh, since I'm going to pass your school today, you guys can come with me." Trish says, pointing to the 2 of them. "Stupid – there's milk and cereal in the fridge. Don't forget to buy the groceries – the money is on the table."

"Why do you always call Dad stupid?" Robbie asks.

"Because he's kinda like one," Becca loudly whispers to Robbie, and Dez grins before picking the 8 year old girl in his arms and lifting her up in the air. "DAD! Don't do that! You know I'm afraid of heights!" she slaps her father jokingly on the arm.

Trish groans at them, and opens the door – finding a car parked in front of the gate. "Whose car is that?" Trish yells grumpily. "Stupid!" Dez comes running towards her.

"What's the matter?"

"There's somebody parking in front of our house – again! Do we really need to use like, big boards to warn them?"

"Probably. Think about how cool it would be!" Becca passes them, talking to Robbie. "'DON'T PARK IN FRONT OF THIS HOUSE. BEWARE OF AN ANGRY DOG'."

"But we don't have an angry dog," Robbie states confused. Becca sighs, and pats her brother on the shoulder, and points quietly to their mother. "Ooooh. I get it. Hey, mom, Becca calls you an angry dog!"

"Maybe I am one!" Trish snaps before opening the gate.

"She's going to have those fits now," Robbie whispers at Becca. "She's going to yell-"

"WHO'S CAR IS THIS?!"

"-just like that," Robbie sighs exasperatedly.

"Yeaaahh… we need to work on her anger management," Becca giggles. "Hey, come on, we'll see who's car is it. It's going to be really fun watching mom red-faced."

"Normally I would go against that, but I'm really tired from doing that homework, so I'm just going to follow you."Robbie grabs Becca's hand and the two of them sneak behind Dez to see what is going to happen.

A blond guy who looks familiar to Becca appeared with a brunette beside him. "Oh, I'm sorry, guys! I'll park it in another place!" the blond says, and the brunette rushes forward to greet Becca's mother.

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson! Pleasure meeting you guys! I'm going to be your new neighbours!" Ally introduces herself, and offers Becca's mother her own hand.

"Oh my god! You're Ally Dawson!" Becca shrieks suddenly, jumping and down, finally had figured out who the brunette and the blond are. "You're Ally Dawson – and that's Austin Moon! You're guys are partners! I'm a big fan of you guys!"

Robbie pops up shyly next to her, "yeah, she is."

Before Trish can say anything, Becca jumps forward to shake hand with Ally. "I'm Becca De La Rosa. And this is my brother, Robbie. I'm a REALLY big fan of you guys! I watch all your videos, I know your songs by heart, and I ship you guys together!"

Austin, who has come back from parking the car, slung an arm around Ally. "Well, I'm happy to tell you, Becca, me and Ally are married now."

Becca squeals, and hugs Austin. "OMG! I'M GOING TO BE NEIGHBOURS WITH AUSTIN AND ALLY!"

"Becca!" suddenly Trish calls. Becca pulls away, and grins at Trish, who probably is feeling really embarrassed right now. "Hi, I'm Trish. Becca and Robbie's mother. Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Dez. I'm her husband," Dez points to Trish.

"Hi," Austin shakes hand with Dez. "Nice to meet you."

"So it's really true that you guys are married?" Becca pops up again out of nowhere. "Why didn't J-13 or F-Magazine or Cheetah Beat post the news online or you guys announcing it on Tweeter? I follow you guys all the time."

"We want it to be a secret," Ally says, looking up at Austin, who grins goofily at Ally. "It's much more romantic that way." Austin wraps both his arms around Ally and Ally embraces back, not seeming to care that there are people they barely know in front of them.

Becca quickly takes out her phone and snaps a picture of them. "Oooh. Lia is going to be so jealous," she muttered under her breath as she posts the photo online on Tweeter under the hash tag #Auslly."

"So, when did you guys get married?" Trish asks, but Becca know she is just being nice.

"2 days and 3 hours, and 10 minutes, and 4 seconds ago … wait, make that 10."

"Awwww… you counted the seconds too?" Ally pinches Austin's cheek. "I only counted until the minutes. That is Sooo sweet. Come here," Ally kisses his cheek affectionately, and Becca snaps another picture of them.

"My mom and my dad had been married to each other for 12 years." Robbie shyly states. "So, what should we call you guys?"

"Call us with our names, it's fine. You don't need to call us 'Uncle' or 'Aunt'." Austin answers. "I'm too young for that."

"Yeah, you don't need to call them 'Uncle' or 'Aunt'. They're not family!" Trish says again, fake-smiling. "Well, hate to break this up, but I'm going to be late for work, so if you'll excuse me and my kids, and my husband – I'm going to get to work now."

"Oh, sure. And you guys can visit us anytime," Ally looks at Becca and Robbie, who nod their heads excitedly. "Well, bye then. I'll see you guys later! Have a nice day!"She waves cheerily. When the car is gone out of Austin and Ally's sight, Ally notices that Dez has already went in again. She turns towards her new husband, and gives him another hug. "Such a nice family they have – don't you think?" she asks Austin.

* * *

At the same time, inside the car, Becca and Robbie can hear Trish grumbling under her breath, "what a bunch of pain."

* * *

**AN: so … how do you like this chapter? I figures it's going to be a story full of Romance, family, friendship and humor at the same time – and it's going to be a very happy story! And YES, Trish and Dez had twins already! Please follow or review if you want me to continue, and I can already imagine what the next chapter is going to be – they're going to tell us how they met and how they propose! And Becca and Robbie probably will get into trouble or something like that! Sooo…**

**FOLLOW, REVIEWS, or follow me dy_dyandra on twitter! Plzz... I NEED IT!  
**


End file.
